onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 11
|Art= |Ad= |Ed= |excredits=no |chapter=26 p.16-19, 27 , and 28 p.1-3 |format=4:3 (NTSC) |eyecatcher=Luffy - Zoro |rating=12.1 |rank=8 }} "Revealing the Conspiracy! The Pirate Caretaker, Captain Kuro!" is the 11th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Zoro and Nami arrive at the coast to find that Luffy is lying on the ground, seemingly dead. Usopp, in the meantime, runs to Kaya's mansion about Kurahadol and Jango's plan to assassinate her, but she does not believe him. Luffy, Zoro, and Nami, then declare to Usopp that they will help him fend off the pirates that are coming to attack the village. Long Summary The episode opens with Zoro, Nami, and the Usopp Pirates still waiting around for Luffy and Usopp. The Usopp Pirates mention how Usopp always goes to the coast. They then spot Usopp running up to them, but he doesn't respond to their questions and runs right past them. Usopp runs into the village, and starts yelling to everyone that pirates are coming and that they have to abandon their homes. The townspeople, however, are furious when they come out, refusing to believe Usopp because he lies so often. Usopp realizes that what Kuro said was true, so he runs off to Kaya's house. At that time, Zoro and Nami decide they should go to the coast to look for Luffy. The Usopp Pirates lead the way, and they find Luffy lying at the bottom of the cliff, seemingly dead. Zoro pokes him, however, and Luffy wakes up, not injured at all. Back at the mansion, Merry shows Kaya the glasses that she got him to buy for Kurahadol's third year of being a caretaker. Usopp arrives at Kaya's mansion and says that she has to run or she'll get herself killed, and that Kurahadol is planning to assassinate her and take her inheritance. Kaya refuses to believe him. Back at the cliff, Luffy fills the others in on what happened, and says they have to get to the village so that the store owners won't evacuate and leave him without meat. Meanwhile, Merry comes into the room with a gun, so Usopp grabs Kaya and jumps down below. More guards take out guns so that Usopp will leave, but Usopp fires his slingshot to drive them away. He then tugs at Kaya's arm so they can escape, but Kaya slaps him. Merry then shoots Usopp in the arm, and so Usopp runs. Merry tells the townspeople, who have now formed a mob, to chase after Usopp so that he can't hurt Kaya. On the ship of the Black Cat Pirates, Kuro stands before them and tells them the plan - to attack the village at dawn. At sunset, Usopp walks along the beach, remembering the stories he would tell Kaya, when he hears the Usopp Pirates calling to him. He looks up and is shocked to see Luffy is alive, and runs up to them. Usopp tells about Kuro's plan, but then says that he was joking about it. The Usopp Pirates say they have lost respect for Usopp and leave. That evening, Nami bandages up Usopp's arm that was shot, and ask him why he said he made everything up. Usopp replies that it's because he's a liar and no one would believe him anyway. He says how he loves the village and wants to protect it, so he will stand against the pirates. Luffy, Zoro, and Nami decide to join him, and so Usopp stands up, declaring that even though he is scared, he will fight, and so he cries as the episode ends. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The 4kids version of this episode was titled "The War at the Shore". Site Navigation ca:Episodi 11 de:Inbō wo abake! Kaizoku Shitsuji Captain Kuro 011 011